Que la mort nous sépare
by Min1Gi
Summary: Bella retourne chez son père,à Forks. Au lycée, elle tombe sous le charme du beau et "populaire" Edward Cullen, qui en fait trop. Un jour, Bella et Edward se retrouve au paradis, dans un lycée pour anges. Les situations sont inversées dans ce monde bizarre où tout peut arriver. Que va-t-il advenir de ces deux là ?ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! ^^**

**Me voici pour le première chapitre de ''Que la mort nous sépare" **

**J'avoue,je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme titre ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ma fic, espérant qu'elle vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me poster des review. Si je n'en vois pas, je croirais que personne ne veut la suite, et je ne serai pas encouragé ,j'irai jusqu'à abandonner la fic, je me connais xD **

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser leur noms et le contexte spatio-temporel de l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer ! **

**Tout simplement pour que se soit plus facile pour moi d'écrire. **

**Aussi, j'ai fait exprès d'utiliser le présent. Je veux une Belal proche des lecteurs, tout simplement ^^ **

**Voila, Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : You Belong with Me

(Taylor Swift) ** Edward me plait.**

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_(,,,)_

_She wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_(refrain)_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_(,,,)_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
_

J'écrivais chaque jour les paroles d'une chanson symbolique à mes yeux, dans mon journal.

Pourquoi je faisais-ça, d'ailleurs ?

Ah ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Bella, 16 ans, inscrite depuis peu au lycée de Forks. Ma mère a du me laissé, elle est partie aux cieux,comme le disais mon père lorsque qu'elle est morte, i ans de cela. Je suis restée avec ma grand-mère, jusqu'à se qu'elle rejoigne ma mère,il y a maintenant 2 mois.

Et voilà comment je me retrouve coincée à Forks, entre la pluie quotidienne, mon père et sa nouvelle femme,Sue. J'adorais Sue, elle était charmante,douce. Veuve aussi. Ce qui l'a conduit au mariage avec mon père.

Tout a un rapport avec la mort.

Quand ma grand-mère s'est éteins, j'ai donc du habiter avec mon père, dans l'état de Washington. Il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans une grande ville comme Portland, ou encore Seattle. Non, il a choisit une toute petite bourgade, où la ville et les magasins ne se trouvaient qu'a quatre heure de route en voiture. Il a choisit un village pluvieuse où le beau temps de pointe son nez une fois tout les deux mois. Un village où je ne m'intégrerais donc jamais.

Je pourrais faire tout les efforts possible, jamais je ne m'y intégrerais. Mon caractère ne me le permettrais pas , ma timidité ne le permettrais pas. Enfouis sur moi même, je n'aime pas parler aux gens, même à ma famille,presque décimée par la mort.

Je suis une personne noire. Les épreuves m'ont rendues comme cela, la mort en particulier. Dire que perdre ma mère fut un terrible choc serait un euphémisme. Ce fut carrément un effroi, un tsunami d'horreur qui s'abattait sur moi quand on m'a appris que ma mère s'était tué en voiture. Un bouchon, des jeunes un peu trop fêtards, et puis BOUM ! Plus de maman. Accident de la route,c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dis.

Participer à des fêtes fut proscris par mon subconscient,avant même d'avoir l'âge d'y aller. Alors côtoyer le genre de personnes immatures qui ont tué ma mère... il n'en est pas question.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve seule, à la cafeteria du lycée, une bouteille de Sprite sur ma table.

« Angela ! »

J'appelle Angela, la seule fille ayant une conscience dans ce bâtiment. Bien sur, elle a ses propres amis, avec qui je passe du temps parfois. J'essaye d'avoir le moins de préjugés possible, et je suis heureuse de voir que mes efforts ne sont pas vains : je commence à les apprécier de plus en plus.

« Eric pense m'inviter au bal ! » me dit elle, le sourire au lèvres.

Satané bal de promo. Je ne sais absolument pas danser.

« Tu penses que Mike va t'inviter ? Jessica en serait verte de jalousie tu sais.

-Je sais. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller au bal avec Mike.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas ou...tu préfère quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage.

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre, mais des rires très bruyant ont retentit à l'entrée. Forcément, on se retourne quand un bruit plus fort que l'assemblée se fait entendre.

Moi je n'aurais pas du. Car si je n'avais pas regardé, je n'aurais pas vu Edward Cullen entourer son bras sur les épaules de sa jolie copine blonde.

Si je n'avais pas regardé,je n'aurais pas été déçue. Je n'aurais pas eu ce coup horrible au ventre, ces papillons qui s'envolent à l'intérieur dans des mouvements de détresse.

Ces papillons, je les ressens tout les jours, quand je voyais Edward, de face comme de dos.

Et inconsciemment, je cherchais à le voir. Par exemple, je m'arrange pour passer devant sa salle, qu'il ne quittait pas de la journée à cause d' Artie, le garçon en chaise roulante.

Mais je sais au fond de moi que je doit éviter toutes ces pseudo rencontres, pour mon bien.

Pour éviter que je ne tombe réellement amoureuse de lui. Pour éviter d'approfondir mes sentiments naissant.

Car je commence vraiment à craquer pour lui.

Oui,Edward Cullen me plait.

* * *

** Je posterais la suite dès qu'elle sera peaufinée. J'espère que ça vous à plu ! **

**N'oubliez pas la petite review s'il vous plait x3 **

**Min1Gi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Déja de retour ^^ **

**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de review, j'espère que ça viendra ! En tout cas, pour l'instant je tiens trop à cette histoire pour l'arrêter. Donc je continue. Et je continue vite. Car il ne faut pas oublier que les gens attendent. Et moi j'ai horreur d'attendre, donc... **

**Voila !^^ **

**Vous l'aurez remarqué, je donne toujours deux titres à mes chapitre: le premier est celui de la chanson avec laquelle je travail. Le deuxième et bien...vous le saurez une fois avoir lu ce chapitre !^^ Vous comprendrez alors comment j'ai décidé de fonctionner. **

**C'est tout je crois.. **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Flower-Young Jun Hyung

**Oh,oh, I'm addicted**

Qui a dit que les histoires d'amour avaient toujours une belle fin ?

Je ne compterais pas la déçu,si j'étais vous.

Oui non, ok, je l'avoue, cela ne veut rien dire.

Où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui, Edward Cullen me plaît. Malgré son ton hautain lorsqu'il parlait aux plus jeunes, malgré son assurance évidente qu'il a sûrement acquises ces dernières années, depuis le premier regard que j'ai posé sur lui, il ne quitte plus mes pensées.

Tout me fait penser à Edward. Que se soit le mot ''école'' en passant par les voitures, la biologie, et le bronze.

Edward a de magnifique cheveux couleurs bronze. Pourquoi biologie ? Parce que c'était l'unique cours que l'on partageait ensemble. Oui, j'ai dit qu'il ne changeait pas de classe. Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas un garçon si mauvais que ça s'il avait choisit biologie renforcée, et pas des heures de sport en plus. Peut-être que c'est ça qui m'a fait craqué sur lui. Je ne sais pas...

Il est néanmoins évident que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, et je n'y peux rien. Je me dit que c'est juste un passage de ma vie d'adolescente : cela ne fait que 2 mois que je le connais !

Mais...et si j'étais bonne pour rester fixée sur lui pendant plus de deux,trois, quatre ans ?

STOP Bella, arrête de penser à ces idioties, et va en cours de bio.

Je suis en train de marcher en direction de mon cours, et forcément, une seule image me viens en tête : cette blonde aux bras d'Edward. Elle s'appelle Tiana ? Tana ? Tania ?

Oui voilà, Tanya.

Je ne vais pas me mettre à la jalouser et la détester, non. Juste un peu.

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle de bio, rien de nouveau. Comme d'habitude, je m'assois sur ma chaise, en fasse de cette paillasse taguée, et Mike vient me raconter sa vie.

« Mais euh, à part mon rendez-vous chez le dermato, euh... ça te dirait de venir au bal avec moi ? »

Oh Dieu tout puissant, non !

« Mike, désolée, je ne peux pas.

-Je … peux te demander pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais … je dois aller voir la tombe de maman ce jour là. »

Super, le coup de la maman morte. Cette excuse est valable pour beaucoup de situation, vous savez. Elle a le mérite de faire pâlir ceux sur lesquels je l'utilise. Comme Mike à présent.

S'il est assez pale pour partir sans faire une de ses phrases à rallonge, je m'offre une glace à quatre parfums en rentrant.

« Ah, euh ok. Je comprend. A plus tard »

… BINGO !

Le cours va bientôt commencer. Je n'attend personne à coté de moi, je préfère que vous soyez fixés. La solitude a ses avantages vous savez. On évite de ce mettre mal à l'aise.

Le prof arrive. Tiens, une cravate grise aujourd'hui, ça change du quotidien. Ah non, la partie caché par son sac est jaune fluo. Orginal. On risque pas de le louper sur la route. Il a le droit de porter ça ?

« Bon,écoutez les enfants, à partir d'aujourd'hui je change de méthode. Je constate trop de différences entre les groupes . Pour ceux qui ont pour l'instant travaillé seuls, je vous félicite, mais je demanderais désormais un travail d'équipe, pour plus de qualité et de performance. Et comme je sais que vous vous regroupez forcément par affinité, j'ai décidé de faire les groupes moi même. »

Comme je m'y attend, il y a un souffle à l'unisson dans la classe. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'ai pas soupiré moi aussi …

Il commence à dicter les groupes.

_S'il te plait , pas Mike. Tout mais pas Mike !_

Le coup du destin frappe souvent.

« Bella Swan, avec Mike Newton... »

Me**** !

« … et Edward Cullen . La classe est impair, il faut donc un groupe de trois. Je pense que vous allez bien fonctionner. Bella a de la rigeur et de la connaissance, Edward a l'observation et l'expérience quand à Mike... eh bien je vous souhaite de réussir ! »

Mais-c'est-une-blague ?!

Je rêve ou quoi ? _Jette un coup d' oeuil pour voir_. Pourquoi Mike sourit comme un idiot ? Et pourquoi Edward a l'air totalement ...neutre ?

Les garçons, c'est compliqué, quoiqu'ils peuvent dire.

C'est moi qui change de place, où c'est eux ? Apparemment je ne bouge pas.

La paillasse n'est pas assez grande, on va devoir se coller. Me coller à Edward Cullen... incroyable.

_Non pas incroyable ! Horrible ! Ton cœur va palpiter et battre très vite e_t … Oui,j'ai raison, mon cœur palpite et bat très vite juste parce qu'il passe derrière moi, pour s'asseoir à ma gauche.

Bella, tu es assises entre deux mecs, dont un avec qui tu t'imagines des scènes romantiques tout les soirs avant de dormir. Allez, cinq parfums !

[Le soir ]

« Yaaah Angela, non ! Non ce n'était pas génialissime comme tu dis, c'étais horrible ! Je me suis fais grillée, à tout les coups...

-Ne perds pas espoir, Bella. Oh,Mon père vient de rentrer, je vais devoir raccrocher. Tu es quand même sure de ne pas venir au bal de promo ?

-Sure, je vais passer le week-end tranquille à me reposer. J'ai hâte. A demain!

-Oui à demain ! »

Rare sont les fois où je prend le télephone pour parler à Angela, mais... pourquoi pas ce soir. Après tout, peut être que ça m'aidera dans mon processus personnel pour arriver à être une fille sociable. Règle n° 1 : toujours essayer d'avoir de la conversation.

J'ai de la conversation. Avec mon journal.

Laissez moi vous lire le dernier paragraphe :

_Oh Flower, you're are so sweet ,sweet ,sweet, sweet _

_Oh Flower, you are so deep ,deep,deep,deep_

_[Even after time passes, the thickly settled scent remains]*_

_Baby, oh oh, I'm addicted._

_Flowers gone, but I still (Still love you Baby, I love you Baby) _

_Flowers gone, but you're in me (You're in me baby, you're in my heart baby) _

_-Young Jun Hyung ~ Flower _

Cher journal. Aujourd'hui, je me sens bien. Je ne sais pas si les conseils de mon ancien psy doivent être encore d'actualité. Après tout, tout cela date d'i ans.

Je sais qu'au fond de moi, je dois continuer à appliquer les conseils de M. Solis. Un portoricain pareil, ça s'oublie pas en plus.

Je sais que je peux arriver à ce qu'on appelait autrefois ''La page tournée''. Mais quand ?

Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai ressentit une amélioration. La disparition de grand-mère m'a achevé, et m'a réduite en cendre. (mauvais jeu de mot …)

Je commence une nouvelle journée, je vais retourner au lycée,comme tout les jours. Et comme tout les jours, je vais assister au spectacle de ces gens ''populaires'' tels qu'on les voit dans les filles.

Edward serait Danny Zuco. Qui serait sa Sandy ? Surement Tanya.

Je ne demande pas à sortir avec Edward, non. Je sais que je souffrirais trop, et c'est juste impossible. Nous sommes trop différent, et je manque surtout d'une grande confiance en moi. Avec quelqu'un comme lui, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me sentir inférieure, et de me poser milels questions au quotidien.

Non, moi je veux un peu de reconnaissance. Comme de l'amitié. L'amitié,c'est bien.

Mais même à ce stade là, je ne serais pas heureuse. Car je demanderai encore plus, mes sentiments fleurirait jusqu'à faner.

_Oh Flower you're a so sweet _

La fleur dans mon cœur deviendrait douce face à cet amour.

_Oh Flower, you are so deep _

Cet amour gagnerai en profondeur.

_[Even after time passes, the thickly settled scent remains]_

Et l'odeur de cette fleur de partirai jamais.

_Oh oh, I'm addicted._

* * *

***Traduction anglaise du coréen**

**Ca vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas de me dire votre avis, positif ou négatif sur ce chapitre! Cela m'aidera pour faire une bonne suite ! **

**Aussi,je voulais ajouter quelque chose, sans vous spoiler. J'ai fait tourner ce petit chapitre (ils seront tous assez petits je pense) autour du mot "Flower", en tout cas la fin. Car en Corée du Sud, il y a une mode quis'est lancé depuis pas mal de temps, une chaine de mini-séries portant sur des histoires d'amours homme-femme. L'homme est souvent qualifié de "Flower Boy", lorsqu'il est riche et populaire avec les filles, ou alors tout simplement très charmant. **

**Donc j'ai voulu faire passé cet aspect la à Edward, faisant de lui un Troublemaker. Il n'est pas très visible danns ce chapitre, je vais essayer de le rendre plus percutant dans le prochain!**

**Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère ! x3**

**Min1Gi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ^^ **

**Je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 3 ! En globalité, je ne suis pas très satisfaite. **

**Utiliser le présent est beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais xD J'écris automatiquement au passé simple ou à l'imparfait...**

**Si jamais je bloque, je n'hésiterais pas à revenir aux temps du passés. Pour l'instant, je me débrouille x) Et du coup, ça me fait des phrases assez courtes, donc pas de longs chapitres . **

**J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop vous décevoir ! **

**Bonne lecture tout de même ^-^**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : You are the Only Execption- Paramore

**Il ne sourit plus. **

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Quelle fleure devrais-je poser sur sa tombe ? Roses ou orchidées ?

A chaque fois que je viens la voir, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir demandé quelles étaient ses fleures préférées. J'imagine qu'à l'âge de 10 ans, ça ne nous viens pas à l'esprit. Si j'avais su, au lieu de regarder Mulan ce soir la, je l'aurai suivi dans la voiture, et lui aurai demandé son choix entre les roses et les orchidé -être serait elle avec moi aujourd'hui,vivante.

Va pour les Roses.

Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer.

Pourquoi est-ce que je renifle ? Stop ! Elle veut me voir heureuse.

Le ciel... il est gris aujourd'hui. Ah... le vent frais sur mon visage me fait du bien !

Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Deux heures … Je devrais y aller.

_Au revoir maman. Je t'aime. _

Les tombes sont laides comparées à celle de ma mère. Normal, c'est la meilleure. Tiens,quelqu'un est là. Original le costume pour aller voir un mort.

Attend... il est grand, cheveux bronze... C'est Edward. Un jour, peut-etre que les papillons cesseront,qui sais ?

Il se retourne,et s'essuie la joue avec sa main. Mince...

« Ne raconte à personne que je suis ici ! »

Super comme phrase pour dire bonjour …

« Tu n'es pas au bal ? »

Autant que je lui demande cash.

« Non,tu le vois bien. Et toi ?

-Pas...(si je dis pas de cavalier, c'est la honte) pas vraiment envie. Je suis venue rendre visite à la tombe de ma mère plutôt »

Waouh Bella ! Tu parles, et tu as de la conversation ! C'est bien,continues ainsi.

« Oh, désolé »

De la compassion ? Qui aurait cru...

Je me risque à demander :

« Et toi ?

-Mes parents aussi. »

Il pose un bouquet de roses sur la tombe en fasse de lui.

Et me dit :

« Tu veux une bière ? »

_But darling, you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception _

Ca ne vous ai jamais arrivé d'être assise à coté d'Edward Cullen sur une murette, bière à la main ? Et bien moi,si . En ce moment,à l'instant le plus mémorable de ma triste vie.

_Cherche à dire quelque chose, idiote ! _

Bizarrement, je me sens très bien à coté de lui, silencieuse. Je sens qu'il n'attend rien de moi, pas comme les autres. Je remercie encore plus mon subconscient de m'avoir obligé à mettre la robe fleurie,et la veste en jean qui va avec, que ma grand-mère m'a acheté. Si j'avais su,je me serais aussi maquillé tiens. Zut...

«J'ai pas réussi le devoir de bio. Faudra que tu le fasse toi.

-Ok.

Jamais je n'aurais accepté de faire le devoir de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Mais bon, Edward est en lui même une exception.

Quand même, je me demande bien pourquoi il n'est pas allé au bal aux bras de sa jolie blonde décolorée.

« Mais tu n'es pas allé au bal de promo ? Tanya doit t'attendre.

-Ouais. Sûrement. En vérité, je m'en fous. Tu sais, si je fais tout ça, c'est à cause de mon frère. Emmett ,tu dois le connaître »

Non. Non pas du tout.

« Oui bien sur. (_Quoi?!_)

-Tu comprend pourquoi je dois jouer cette comédie de beau gosse au lycée. Je veux pas lui faire honte. Et Tanya... elle m'intéresse pas. Elle rentre dans le jeu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il me fait un clin d' oeuil. Dieu qu'il est sexy.

Je suis éblouit par son petit sourire en coin. Trop mignon ! Je suis d'ailleurs tellement obnubilée par son visage, que j'oublie de répondre. Alors il a enchaîné :

« Alors comme ça, ta mère est morte,hein ?

-Oui,quand j'avais 10 ans. Et toi ? Ce sont tes parents.

-Oui. Tués dans un accident de voiture. C'est typique. On a l'impression que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Alors quand sa touche directement, je pense que ça passe du typique au tragique.

-Ma mère aussi est morte comme ça tu sais »

J'ai à peine finit la canette de bière, cherchant les dernière goutte, qu'il me l'a prit des mains, m'annonçant qu'il allait en acheter plus dans l'épicerie de la rue.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to my self that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

«Tiens.

-Merci.

Et le silence.

« Comment tu les as eu ? ,ai-je dis en montrant une canette.

-Fausse carte d'identité. Merci grand frère »

Oh. Super, me voilà avec un vrai petit voyou.

_Bella... décoinces toi un peu ! _

« Est-ce que tu aimes lire ? me demande -t- il

-Beaucoup.

-Moi aussi. »

Quand je l'ai regardé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

Et de dire une bêtise.

« Tu es trop beau,tu sais »

Il éclate de rire. Mais qu'estce qui va pas chez moi ?

« Tu me fais trop rire ! Je crois que tu tiens aussi mal l'alcool que moi !

-Haha ! Pardon... »

Mon rire se joint au sien. Ah.. je ris pour rien maintenant. Ouh... je devrais peut être arrêter de boire.

Quand je l'ai regardé, encore une fois, j'ai vu qu'il s'était calmé. Alors, forcément, moi aussi. Sans penser à ce qu'il penche sa tête vers la mienne.

Oh... zut... il va m'embrasser la ? Je dis pas non, mais … j'aurais préféré ne pas être presque bourée pendant ce moment.

_Rriiiing _

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

Me*** , son téléphone !

« Allo ? Ah Tanya. Non... non... ah non plus, je ne suis pas à Forks... Cherche pas, j'ai pas envie de venir... mais je m'en fous de …. ! »

Oh stop. J'allais vivre le meilleur moment de ma vie, et elle vient de tout gacher.

Ou alors... ce n'est qu'un rêve. Et si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je peux faire n'importe quoi !

Comme courir jusqu'au poteau la-bas. Il faut traverser la route. Je suis prudente d'habitude,quand je traverse. Mais la, je suis en plein rêve,non ?

« Yaaaahh Hahaha ! »

Il n'y a seulement dans les rêves que je peux tourner autour d'un poteau comme une folle, et rire fort comme un gamine.

Oh, Edward a fini sa discussion. Je vais le retrouver.

Mince alors. Il est comme en vrai,même encore plus beau. Et il me sourit en plus.

Mais maintenant, il a les gros yeux, et se lève pour courir vers moi.

Il ne sourit plus. Pourquoi ?

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

* * *

**Voila voila... Vous en dites quoi ? **

**Je ne pense pas tarder pour le chapitre 4, après tout je suis en vacances. Autant ecrire au maximum quand on a le temps. **

**Ce chapitre, je l'ai fait assez vite, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop baclée. Néanmoins, j'ai un peu du mal en relisant, mais tant pis,je ne trouve pas mieux. J'ai essayé au maximum de retranscrire ce que j'avais en tête, tant bien que mal. Parfois ce fut un succès, mais pas totalement ! Et c'est ça dont je suis déçue. **

**Sinon, n'oubliez pas les reviews !:) Ca me ferait plaisir ! ^^ **

**Min1Gi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excusez de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre en ligne. Je ne l'avais pas encore écris, tout d'abord, et j'ai été malade ces derniers jours.**

**Voici donc le chapitre suivant, qui est un poil plus cours que les précédents ! J'aime arrêter mes chapitres tôt, en faire de cours moments pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop rébarbatifs x) Mais si vous le voulez, je peux me forcer à faire des chapitres plus longs ...**

**Vous remarquerez aussi mon changement de temps, tout à fait justifié, je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! ^-^**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Go All the Way (Into the Twilight) -Perry Farrell

Je me souviens...

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday  
Everyday we're going all the way  
We're going all the way  
We're going all the way_

_Everyday, everyday, everyday  
We're going all the way  
Everyday, everyday, everyday  
We're going all the way  
Tonight, lightning strikes  
Let's go into twilight_

Non en fait je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis morte. Enfin c'est ce que je suppose : oui, je suppose être morte. Je me pince, et je ne sens rien ! Et pourtant, je suis complètement lucide, et je contrôle tout les mouvements et mes pensées.

Peut-être que je rêve …

_First time I saw you  
(When we first met)  
I had the fever  
(As bad as it gets)_

_You let me see  
(Much in my eyes)  
It was so smooth  
Sparkle and shine and it shined_

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu Edward. Bien sur que je m'en rappelle. Comment aurais-je pu oublié ? C'est marqué dans ma mémoire.. Si ça peu aider, je vais vous raconter, bien que se soit un peu intime pour moi. Autant que vous sachiez que je suis assez pudique.

C'était un mardi après midi. Il pleuvait encore ce jour la, comme d'habitude. Je me rappelle avoir courue dans le bâtiment des langues, car j'avais oublié mon parapluie. J'ai acheté un manteau à capuche maintenant. Signe que ça m'a marqué.

Bref, donc je courais, et j'avais les cheveux mouillés. Vous allez vous dire que j'ai eu une collision avec Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre ou dans un film ! Ca aurait été trop beau.

Non, j'ai couru jusque ma salle. Puis une fois mon cours d'espagnol avec Angela, je suis sortie, l'attendant dans le couloir . J'étais nouvelle. J'attendais donc Angela et sa lenteur légendaire à cette époque. Pour ne pas paraître trop seule... Enfin vous me comprenez.

Je l'ai alors attendu dans le couloir. Et je l'ai vu à ce moment la, de l'autre coté du couloir, parlant avec quelqu'un, que je peux identifier aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de son visage . Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Et quand Angela me rejoint, et m'indiqua son nom, j'ai d'un seul coup eu ces célèbres papillons . Ca ne vous ai jamais arrivé à vous ? Je suis sure que oui. C'est petits bourdonnement silencieux qui bougent dans le ventre et qui donnent une sensation d'anxiété intense comme un sentiment de bien-être étrange. Je les ressens à chaque fois que je croise Edward.

Ce jour la a sûrement marqué ma vie. Si je n'étais pas morte, peut-être que j'aurais réussi à faire disparaître ces papillons, à trouver la solutions pour qu'ils arrêtent ?

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
Tonight lightning strikes  
Let's go into twilight _

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je parle sans m'en rendre compte. Vous êtes avides de renseignements sur ma vie, vous !

Si vous voulez...

Je peux vous parler de mon dernier moment avec Edward si vous voulez ? Ah cette soirée. Malgré la tristesse qui m'envahissait toujours lorsque j'allais sur la tombe de ma mère, il avait réussi pendant un laps de temps à la faire disparaître, à recouvrir ce manque content que je ressentais tout les jours. Enfin, tout les jours depuis que ma mère fut morte, avant j'étais une fille comblée et heureuse.

Heureuse. Est-ce je fus heureuse ce soir la ?

Je ne sais toujours pas. Ce n'est pas vous qui me donnerez la réponse de toute façon.

En tout cas, j'avais passé une agréable soirée. Comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps.

Ca me rappelle au soirées cinéma que ma mère organisait pour moi. On allait toujours au plus petit cinéma de Phoenix, afin d'être plus tranquille, et de trouver parfois de vieux se donnait un petit plaisir à me les faire découvrir. D'après ma mère, les vieux films sans beaucoup de budget sont les meilleurs, car ils n'ont aucun moyen du faire du faux, avec les effets spéciaux par exemple. D'après ma mère, les vieux films étaient plus sincères.

Sincérité. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas toujours été sincère à cent pour cent avec ma mère. Je lui mentais de temps en temps. Que des petits mensonges, comme tout les enfants.

Avec qui aurais-je pu avoir des enfants, si je n'étais pas ici ? C'est une grande question,non ? Très lourde de sens.

Je me rapelle le jours où Angela compris mon "attirance" envers Edward.

Nous étions dans la caféteria, en train de manger (bien que je n'eu presque rien sur mon plateau, tout juste une part de pizza et un soda) tranquillement, à l'écart. J'attendais que mon amie aille dire bonjour à ses amis, que je ne connaissais pas encore. Pendant ce temps, je regardais autour de moi. Enfin,une table précise, la où Edward se tenait, Tanya à ses cotés. Quelle fut ma joie intérieure lorsque je remarquai qu'il ignorait totalement ses gestes pour attirer l' attention. Il tournait le dos à sa voisine, préférant discuter avec un garçon,que je pouvais nommer Jasper trois jours après.

Je regardais donc Edward, ses cheveux magnifique, son dos musclé... quand Angela m'interrompit. A force de questionnement, elle obtint de moi la grande révélation. Je lui dit tout. Tout ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward. Tout.

Je disais tout à une amie que j'avais rencontré il y a trois semaines, alors que je cachais des choses à ma mère, puis à ma grand-mère.

_Tonight lightning strikes_  
_Let's go into twilight_

Vous voulez en revenir à cette soirée avec Edward ?

Eh bien, ma mémoire me dis que j'avais un peu trop forcé sur la bière, alors que je n'avais encore jamais bu de ma vie. Elle me dis aussi que je me suis mise à divaguer complètement, et à traverser la rue pour jouer autour d'un poteau lumineux. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir aperçu, dans mon tournis,causé par ma ronde, le visage d'Edward. Tout était flou autour de moi, sauf son visage, et son sourire, en face de moi.

Je me souviens avoir avancé.

Je me souviens m'être arrêté.

Et puis j'ai vu cette lumière. Oui celle-ci. Celle qui m'a amenée ici.

___Tonight lightning strikes_  
_Let's go into twilight*_

_Everyday, everyday, everyday_  
_Everyday we're going all the way_

* * *

**Ce chapitre est le début des révélation de Bella. De ces souvenirs plutôt. **

***J'ai un peu trafiqué les paroles de la chanson. Juste l'ordre en fin de compte. Pour que les paroles puissent dire ce que je veux exprimer, mouaha.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, je raconterais ce qui s'est passé à la fin du chapitre 3 ! Que le suspens ne dure pas trop,bien que je me doute que c'est compréhensible et évident, quand on comprend le sens des paroles. **

**Je posterais le chapitre 5 demain, ou après demain,si tout va bien ! **

**Et je tiens à remercier les quelques reviews que je reçoit, sachez que je les consulte presque tout les jours ! Ca me fait très plaisir, même si je n'en ai pas des tas (j'espère que ce n'est que provisoire, haha x3) Ca motive, croyez-moi ! **

**Min1Gi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Celui ci se fera plus longs, car j'ai volontairement retiré la chanson qui d'habitude accompagne le chapitre. Tout simplement car je considère le chapitre 5 comme suite directe du quatrième, donc à quoi bon... Et j'aurais plus l'occasion de développer les pensées de Bella ! **

**Merci aux reviews que vous me laissez, ainsi qu'à ceux ou celles qui ajoutent mon histoire en favoris (ou en follow) ! Ca fait super plaisir !**

**J'espère que ma fic continuera à plaire... **

**Merci beaucoup ! Et Bonne lecture ^-^**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Je me rappelle m'être approchée de lui . D'avoir vu cette lumière. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, je l'ai suivie, comme poussée par mon instinct.

Avant de voir cette lumière, aveuglante, j'ai comme ressentis un violent coup. Puis j'ai eu l'impression de m'envoler. Comme un petit oiseau. Je vous assure ! C'était bizarre quand j'y repense... Oh et puis, j'avais un de ces mal de tête ! Comme si elle était... broyée. Forcément, elle est intacte. Je suis quand même sure d'avoir eu mal à la tête, je vous le certifie.

Vous avez déjà été bourrée ? Vous voyez le mal de chien qu'on a lors de la dite ''gueule de bois'' ?

Et bien en claire, c'est ce que j'ai eu. Mais pas le matin.

Suis-je obligée de vous raconter tout dans les détails ? Très bien...

Je me suis donc retrouvée avec un mal de tête horrible, ma joue collée sur quelque chose de froid, incapable de me relever, ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme si tout mes muscles n'étaient plus controlé, où que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Je ne vous parlerais pas à l'instant si il ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, normal.

Donc ensuite, lorsque je me suis rendue vaincu, et que j'ai inconsciemment (je ne sais pas quand ni comment) rejoins la lumière dont je vous ai parlé, un nuage violet m'est passé dessus. Oui carrément ! Comme de l'air, mais violet. C'est dur à comprendre, vous devez me prendre pour une folle, je sais. Mais c'est ce qui c'est passé, je le jure ! Et puis après, c'était encore pire ! (oui, on peut faire pire...) Parce que une fois que la fumée violette à pris tout l'espace autour de moi, je me suis sentie vaseuse, comme droguée. La douleur disparut, mais mon état mentale à empiré. Tout était floue. Des meubles bleus sont apparus,es gens de mon lycée aussi, rigolant devant moi. Et Angela aussi, me prenant par les épaules, et qui laissait aller son rire. Je reconnus tout ses amis autour de moi, tous en train de se marrer. Ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, mais un rire plutôt joyeux. Un rire que l'on a quand on rit avec des amis. A une fête par exemple.

Oui, il me semble que je me retrouvais dans une fête. Une soirée, ou Tanya et ses acolytes discutaient et m'adressaient des regards haineux. Une soirée où Edward tenait ma main, sur le canapé où tout d'un coup je me retrouvais assise, à ses cotés. Une soirée où le garçon de mes rêves (littéralement) me regardait dans les yeux avec un sourire tendre à m'en faire battre le cœur aussi vite que jamais.

Mais le beau visage d'Edward, comme précédemment, n'a plus affiché ce beau sourire charmeur. Son visage fut horrifié par la peur, et la tristesse. Il disparut devant mes yeux.

Ma mère fut la. Elle était situé à mon extrémité à gauche de moi, la pièce de la fête envolée. Edward était à ma droite.

Sans qu'ils ne disent un mot, j'ai compris que je devais en suivre un des deux.

Je dois vous avouez que mon choix fut très difficile. Rejoindre ma mère,qui me manquait tant et avec qui j'avais passé des année heureuses ? Ou un camarade de classe, qui ne m'avait parlé que deux ou trois fois, que je intéressais pas, et qui me causait des insomnies passagères ?

Je sais que le choix aurait du être vite fait.

Mais dans cette brume violette, je savais que le côté gauche pouvait me promettre plein de choses, et que du bonheur. Néanmoins, à l'idée d'y aller, je sentais un trou pesant,comme s'il me manquait quelque chose.

Tandis que si j'allais à ma gauche, j'aurais eu des moments de souffrance, de peine. Mais j'y ressentais la vie, et non ce manque égal à la mort.

Alors, j'ai réfléchis, beaucoup réfléchis, pendant que la brume se faisait moins lourde et moins épaisse.

« Et alors qu'avez vous choisi ?

-Madame Butler, je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai RIEN choisi, justement ! Laissez moi continuez. Pour une psy vous manquez de patience...

-Bella ! Continuez je vous prie !

-Ok ok... … J'ai tellement réfléchi, réfléchi et réfléchi encore, prenant tout mon temps que... la brume est complètement partie. Je me suis retrouvée dans votre couloir. Pas de choix Madame Butler.

-Oh. C'était très intéressant comme histoire. Mais sachez que je suis blasée.

-Ouais moi aussi Madame Butler, moi aussi... »

On lui avait jamais dis qu'elle avait un super nom ?

* * *

**Voilàààà ! **

**C'est un peu frustrant comme fin, hein !:D **

**Le but, c'était de vous faire comprendre ce qui c'est passé après le chapitre 3, mais aussi que pendant tout le chapitre 4 et 5,Bella parle à une femme. Une psy en l'occurrence (je vous en dis pas plus...) Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une mise en abyme... Enfin,comme vous voulez. **

**Encore une fois,le chapitre n'est pas très long ! Ca m'énerve un peu de pas avoir le talent de tout développer. (les profs me disent toujours que je développe pas assez...)**

**Enfin bon. Ca vous à plu ?:D Moi je suis plus satisfaite que les précédents chapitres ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! ^-^**

**Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 6 (lui aussi est court, je suis désolée...) . Je sais que j'ai trainé pour celui la, mais j'ai vécu une semaine de fous ! Toujours occupée. Ca devrait se terminer vers mercredi prochain. Je vous ai posté quand même ce chapitre ci. **

**J'ai volontairement changé de temps ! C'est plus facile, plus spontané quand j'écris au passé. Et j'ai abandonné le système de chansons, il me prend du temps, pour au final moins de lecture pour vous ! **

**Donc Voila...C'est tout ! **

**Bonne lecture ^-^**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Je me retrouvais donc coincée dans le bureau de Mme Butler, la psy de l'endroit où j'avais été expédié ,je ne sais encore comment . Cette femme petite et douillette, inspirait la gentillesse. Elle avait ce jour-ci une robe fleurie très mignonne, convenant à son âge sûrement avancé. Ses cheveux regroupés en un chignon plutôt stricte étaient blancs,confirmant mon impression sur son âge.

Son bureau était assez confiné, petit mais pas étouffant. Les murs,peints en rose, étaient décorés de cadre ou de photos, représentant de beaux paysages, ou des scènes joyeuses,comme celui qui avait attiré de suite mon attention.

C'était une peinture d'un style assez vieux, qui présentait un pic-nique familiale. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser au déjeuner que l'on avait passé, Charlie et moi. Ce jour là, j'avais rencontré Sue pour la première fois.

Nous étions dans une clairière,à Forks. Même si j'habitais encore à Phoenix avec ma grand-mère à mes 14 ans, je passais plus de temps chez mon père. Depuis peu, il commençait à fréquenter Sue de plus en plus. A l' « apprécier » me disait il. Je savais que c'était bien plus que ça. Mais pas qu'un mariage était à la clé, un an plus tard.

Ce jour là, donc, nous étions tous dans une clairière de Forks, une des rares journées où il faisait beau. Mon père avait installé une vielle couverture sur le sol, assez grande pour qu'il puisse s' me souviens de nos rires, du moment joyeux que nous avions passés là, assis par terre, presque ''en famille''. Mais Sue ne sera jamais ma famille. Sue ne remplacera jamais ma mère, impossible, malgré toute l'affection que je lui porte.

La seule famille qu'il me restait, c'était mon père.

« Était », car je me retrouvais dans un endroit étrange, sans savoir quand je rentrerais chez moi.

Assise devant le bureau de Mme Butler, je l'a regardais taper sur son clavier, touche par touche, lettre par lettre. Comme ma mère. Je l'a regardais me sourire gentillement, avec quelque chose dans les yeux, comme ma mère.

« Et bien Bella, je pense que tu es prête à découvrir l'établissement. J'ai fini ton dossier, tout me semble parfait ! Je vais te présenter à Brit, la présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle est charmante tu vas voir. »

Établissement ? ELEVES ?

« Mme Butler,je ne comprends absolument rien à se que vous dites. Je suis où exactement ?

-Ma chère Bella, tu es à Heaven Search School ! Le collège-lycée qui accueille des adolescents comme toi, qui sont coincés entre la vie et la mort. Tu es entre le paradis et la vie sur terre. Tu es entourée d'ange. A toi de décider de ton avenir. Ange, ou retourner de là où tu viens. Seuls les êtres exceptionnels, capables de faire de bonnes et grandes choses ont cette chance. Ce sont des personnes qui se cherchent, et qui ont souffert, comme toi. Ici, tout est à ta portée. Tu as tout ce que tu désires. Sauf utiliser la carte blanche. La carte blanche, c'est un coffret que l'on appelle ainsi. Il symbolise ton choix finale. Tu ne le verra qu'une seule fois, mais personne ne sais quand. Dans l'établissement, des élèves sont là depuis des dizaines d'années ! Bien sur, ils sont morts en bas. Alors ils choisissent entre rester ici, ou monter,comme les autres . Tu ne verras ta Carte Blanche qu'une fois avoir accomplie ta mission. Le « pourquoi » de ta venue ici. As-tu une question ?

-Bien sur ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Je suis morte quand ? Et pourquoi je suis ici ? Je n'ai rien à accomplir, j'ai toujours fait des choses normales, je n'ai pas tués, volés ou quoique ce soit, je n'ai rien à me racheter !

-Bella... Nous ne sommes pas un foyer pour ado rebelles. C'est près de l'enfer qu'il se trouve. Tu es ici car on te donne la chance de retourner sur terre. Si on te donne cette chance, ce n'est pas pour rien. Les Enseignants savent que tu auras une belle vie en bas. Ton accident fus une erreur du destin, un mauvais coût des Parques. Et tout le monde sait qu'il est difficile de les arrêter celles la. Ce sont des dures ! Dès quelles tuent quelqu'un, c'est presque impossible de...

-Attendez attendez. Je ne pige franchement rien du tout . Je suis morte ? Quand ? Et … les Enseignants ? Il y a des profs ici Aussi ? »

Malheur.

« Bien sur ! Mais nous les appelons professeurs. Les Enseignants, se sont ceux qui enseignent, et donc qui savent . Un professeur éduque, transmet des information, c'est un pédagogue. Un enseignant transmet sa connaissance. C'est très différents. On t'expliqueras. Quand à ta mort, qui n'en est pas forcément une, tu la connaîtras plus tard. Quand ce sera le moment adéquat. Si je te le dis maintenant, ton esprit encore un peu faible et entre les deux mondes, tu risques d'être choquée. Et alors plus de choix. C'est direct ticket pour le paradis. Autre chose ?

-Euh … Non. Être ici ne pourras sûrement pas être pire qu' à Forks.

-Très bien. Ah oui ! Donc je disais. Les Parques ont coupé ton fil... Tu connais les Parques ?

-Bien sur. Ce sont les sœurs dans la mythologie grecque qui coupent les fils des humains, un fil représentant sa vie. Mais ce sont des légendes.

-Ah NON ! Non non ! ,me répondit elle, apparemment indignée. Elles sont bien réelles ! Même trop. Non elles existent. Elle on coupé le tien. Mais les Enseignants ont utilisé leur cartouche : ils réussissent à ce que le fil ne se casse pas. Néanmoins, il n'est pas entier, comme « filé » si tu préfères. C'est très dur d'arriver à contrer les Sœurs. Seuls les humains dont on est sure de leur capacités sont choisis. Comme toi.

-Je suis reconnaissante, vraiment, mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai de grandes ''capacités''. Je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Et auquel cas, je ne vois pas qu'elle pourrait être cette ''mission'' que je dois accomplir.

-Tu le constateras par toi-même. Ne perd jamais confiance en toi, c'est ce qui te fais avancer vers le bout du chemin. Ne prends pas la facilité, parfois elle n'est pas bénéfique.

Ce sont les meilleurs conseils que je puisse te donner. Et n'oublie pas : ici, tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux. Mais sache que la possession de tout peut te nuire de n'importe quelle manière. Va maintenant, Brit t'attend dans le couloir. Elle est sympathique,à sa manière. J'aurais bien voulu discuter avec toi plus longtemps, mais je dois accueillir un autre garçon. »

Je ressortais de la pièce, par une porte voisine par laquelle j'étais entrée. Porte qui venait de se créer.

Si ce monde n'était pas magique, j'étais sûrement dans un rêve complètement fou.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,bonjour... **

**Tout d'abord,veuillez m'excuser de ma loooongue absence. J'ai repris les cours, et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pris mon temps libre pour écrire. DOnc en échange, enfin voila un plus long chapitre ! Il m'a pris assez de temps, je suis pas très satisfaite. Mais tant pis. Les descriptions sont le plus compliqué pour moi, et je dois dire qu'il y en a pas mal dans ce chapitre ci. M'enfin...**

**Encore désolée ! **

**Je remercie les review,c'est super sympas, et ça m'a encouragé ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire, et que certains on remarqué. Surtout ne pas hésiter à me le dire, que je corrige !;) **

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire en favorites,ou qui en sont ''followers'' ! Ca aussi,ça encourage !x3 **

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

* * *

Chapitre 7 :_ Edge Of Glory_

Je me retrouvais dans un couloir gigantesque. Gigantesque, que dis-je ? Un château ! Une pièce longue, dont je ne voyais pas la fin, faite juste d'arcade, de piliers en briques blanches. Des statues ou meubles de styles anciens étaient déposés un peu partout le long des murs.

Ne sachant que faire, je me laisser aller confortablement sur une chaise Louis XV. Mais je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Une fille,d'environ mon âge, s'avançât vers moi. Ses mèches rouges emmêlés dans ses épais cheveux noirs et ondulés, ses tatouages recouvrant ses bras, et ses nombreux piercings aux oreilles : tous indices que cette fille avait un style -et un caractère,ai-je supposé- très particulier. Et intéressant.

Elle se pointa devant moi, et me dis d'une voix blasée :

« Tu es Bella,non ?

-Euuh...Oui.

-Si tu en est jusqu'à douter de ton nom, tu as du être bien amochée,dis moi. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Je suis Brit. Juste...Brit. Je vais être ton guide. Et ta camarade de chambre. C'est souvent comme ça ici : tu voudras que je soie ta coloc'. Etant donné que tu ne verras personne d'autre que moi aujourd'hui. »

Ow... Parler autant, d'une traite comme ça. Elle devais vraiment avoir une forte personnalité.

« Hum, ok. Merci Brit. »

Histoire d'être amicale, et de me faire une amie dans cette endroit inconnue, je lui montrais un léger sourire sur mon visage.

« Pas la peine de me remercier. Je fais ça par obligation...

-Oh. Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

Elle me répondis d'un seul coup, sans prendre le temps d'inspirer.

« Je suis ici depuis bientôt 17 ans. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ni comment ici, on ne pose pas de questions sur ce sujet il est tabou. Je vais te Présenter chaque pièces, chaque recoins de cette établissement et crois moi il n'est pas petit. Ca te prendras une journée,et parfois plus. Je suis obligée de louper mes cours car ,je cite '' je ne suis pas une élève coopérative et qui a besoin d'ouvrir son esprit en montrant plus de gentillesse et de gaieté de cœur ''. Alors soit sympas,ne dis rien ,contente toi de regarder ce que je te montre du doigt, d'acquiescer ce que je t'explique d'un signe de tête et de marcher normalement sans me retarder. Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur. »

Elle venait de dire ça d'une traite . Où poser des virgules dans son discours ? Les seules pauses qu'elles avait daigné placé lui servait à respirer rapidement. Elle n'allait pas être très ''coopérative'' en effet.

J'acquiesçais comme elle me l'avait demandé : d'un signe de tête.

« Très bien, tu es une gentille fille. Viens avec moi, on va commencer par les dortoirs. Ils ne sont pas tout près,je te l'ai dit : l'établissement est grand. Tu vas me dire ''On est pas censé avoir tous ce qu'on veux ? Genre un objet pour se téléporter ? '' Et bien non. Beaucoup de résidents ici on essayé , sans succès. Comme si aucun mobilier ou aucune structure du bâtiment ne pouvais être changés.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien,il n'y a pas d'escaliers venant de la pensée d'autrui,ici,à ce que je sache. Il n'y a pas non plus de nouvelles fenêtres, de nouvelles portes,de nouvelles pièces. Tout reste dans l'état. Le château est un vieux domaine anglais qui a été complètement ravagé lors d'une guerre contre la France. Féroces ces français,si tu veux mon avis.

Elle se mit à chuchoter :

-Le peu de français que je connais d'ici sont pas franchement sympas. Et bizarres. Il y en a une qui ne mange pas de macarons ! Tu y crois toi ? Une française qui ne mange pas de macarons ! Rit-elle.

Elle repris :

-Où en étais-je ?

-L'établissement.

-Ah oui ! Donc c'est un château,comme tu peux le voir. Ps moyen de changer les murs,le plafonds. On a une salle peinte entièrement de dessins religieux d'époque. Affreux. Pas du tout du style anglais d'ailleurs. C'est le bureau du concierge. Personne d'autre ne veut de cette pièce.

Elle continua à me parler du bâtiment. Elle ajouta qu'il était impossible d'accrocher un quelconque poster sur les murs,à moins de créer,de penser à un mur artificiel : un panneau de bois comme ils utilisent sur les lieux de tournages historiques (N/A : voir le making of d'''Orgueils et Préjugés''. Etc... Rien de très important. Je décrochais même vite de sa conversation,pour à la place contempler les lieux. Tout me rappeler Poudlard d'Harry Potter, exepté le fait qu'ici, ce n'était pas aussi sombre. Des pièces étaient de briques blanches, et d'autres grises. Brit me fit comprendre que c'était du à une reconstruction d'une partie, plus tard après des dégâts. Un peu avant la destruction totale.

Je passais dans les couloirs, devant des portes majestueuses, que Brit m'indiqua comme étant les toilettes, ou encore l'infirmerie. Je passais devant un des nombreux dortoirs pour garçons, avant de passer une grande porte voisine, menant à un compartiment pour filles. Ironiquement, ça me faisait vraiment penser à Harry Potter. Comme si je me trouvais dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Seulement ici, rien n'était vieux. Les filles avaient conclu un accord, et construit le décor à leur manière. Une équipe qui était tirée au sort tout les six mois, pouvait choisir l'ambiance,et le style des meubles.

Cette fois ci, c'était un style très ''Disco''. Avec des sofas en forme de lèvres rouges entourant une table basse ronde jaune fluo. Il y avait une grande télé murale, et une partie cuisine avec des chaises blanches arrondies, une lampe en forme de ronds... tout l'ensemble rendant très kistch. Sauf les murs de brique rappelait la nature du bâtiment, le sol était une moquette damier noir et blanc.

Brit me fis monter à un étage par un escalier en colimaçon.

« Il y avait des escaliers pareils à l'époque ?

-Il faut croire, me répondit-elle une fois à l'étage. Ou alors il a été construit ici même. J'ai dis qu'on ne pouvait pas penser à installer des escaliers, pas qu'on ne pouvait pas penser aux matériaux pour le faire. »

L'escalier était en bois. Faisable.

Brit me demanda de la suivre à travers ce que je pensais être une mezzanine. Tout était factice, puisque le mur était bas et blanc, le sol en parquet clair impeccable. Très lumineux,même sans fenêtre. Tout l'endroit immense ne comportait que quatre porte. Les pièces y menant devaient être aussi grandes.

« Bella, voici les chambres. Il y en a en bas,mais selles sont plus petites, pour une seule personne.

Brit avait d'un seul coup retrouvé une bonne humeur, elle en continua en me souriant :

« Tu as t'as salle de bains personnelle,avec ton dressing. Tu peux te faire une kichenette, mais elle serait inutile vu la cuisine d'en bas. Choisi ta chambre. La mienne et libre, mais tu as Minzy dans celle juste en face qui est elle aussi vacante. Tu vois le rond vert au dessus de la porte ? Il signifie que la résidente est la, et dispo. Si le voyant passe au bleu, c'est que quelqu'un est la, mais qu'il ne peut pas recevoir. S'il est rouge et bah .. tu te doutes bien que ça signifie qu'il n'y a personne. En dessous du voyant est écrit le nom du résident. Ma chambre est de l'autre coté. Je te laisse faire ton choix. »

Elle me laissa sur son deuxième discours,seule dans la mezzanine. Peut-être que je peux m'inventer un lit, et y dormir... N'importe quoi. Je devais faire un choix. Et d'un courage venant de je ne sais où,je décidais de contrer l'avis de Brit,et de ne pas m'installer avec elle. Le voyant de Minzy était vert flamboyant.

Allons faire sa connaissance.

Je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte, elle s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune asiatique au cheveux courts entourant son visage rond ,fut face à moi. Elle était certes petite, mais avait des jambes juste...aussi longues qu'une mannequin.

Elle engagea tout de suite la conversation :

« Hey ! Je suis Minzy ! Ravie que tu ai choisi ma chambre. Je sens que tu feras une bonne _roomate ! _

-Oh...euh merci. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle me pris par le bras et me fis rentrer dans la pièce.

-Je te laisse choisir la déco, je commence à en avoir marre. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration ! Voila ton lit. »

Elle me désignais un grand lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Mmh...fleurs violettes ne devrais pas rendre trop mal. La couette de mes pensées apparue. Il sera facile de s'y faire à ce nouveau don...

Je m'assit sur le lit, en y déposant mentalement mes peluches favorites, pour donner un meilleure personnalisation.

Minzy s'installa sur son lit à elle, en face du mien, devant son ordinateur portable. Je devrais avoir le mien aussi.. Et voilà.

« Alors Bella, parles moi un peu de toi !

-Euh...Oui. Alors j'ai 16 ans. Je vivais à Forks,Etat de Washington, avant...d'atterrir ici.

-Ok ok.. Et que penses tu de Brit ?

Encore une rapide. Super. Ou plutôt une surexcitée.

-Hum...je ne la connais pas trop je...

-Je vois je vois ! ,me coupa-elle. Tu verras que derrière son masque de jeune rebelle,elle est très sympathique.

Surement.

Je me risquais à poser une question un peu gênante...

-Dis Minzy. Hum... Euh.. Est-ce qu'ici nous sommes toujours humains ? Je veux dire, on a toujours nos...''besoins'' ?

-Tu veux dire manger,dormir,pisser ? Bien sur. C'est un peu le mauvais point. Mais comme nous avons toujours ce que nous voulons, ce n'est pas très embêtant. Comme une vie éternelle. Les émotions sont identiques. D'ailleurs,il y a des couples qui se forment, d'autres qui sont venus ensemble.

Venir en amoureux... Comment ne pas penser à Edward dans ces moments ? Je n'arrivais pas encore à bien me souvenir notre dernier moment passé ensemble -le premier d'ailleurs. Mais ici... c'était comme si mes sentiments étaient multipliés par deux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas penser à lui. Je n'étais pas amoureuse, Non ! Juste... un petit truc. Je ressentais,oui, un petit truc quand je le croisais. Les papillons dans le ventre, rappelez vous. Mais... qui sait si je le reverrez un jour ? Peut-être resterai dans cet endroit pour toujours, longtemps en tout cas, comme Brit. Ou irai tout simplement retrouver maman...

Peu importe. Je décidais de me changer les idées.

-Ok... Merci. Et toi ? Tu es venue avec quelqu 'un ?

-Non ! Pas que je sache, me répondit-elle avec un sourire. A vrai dire, je suis là depuis ans, et je ne me souviens plus de comment j'y suis arrivée. Pas le moindre souvenir. Avec le temps, j'ai oublié.

Elle me dit ça avec tout le naturel possible. Pour moi, ça serait bouleversant. J'esperais retrouver ma propre mémoire bientôt,ou je devrais m'en inquiéter.

Je repris la parole :

-Tu te rappelle quand même de ton ancienne... ''vie'', lui dis-je,en marquant les guillemets.

-Bien sur. Personne n'oublie.

Elle m'en parlais comme si c'était tout à fait normal, habituel, pas spécial du tout...

Je la laissais continuer.

-J'étais une chanteuse. Une danseuse aussi. D'un assez célèbre groupe,en fait. Une fois sur scène, j'ai tout bêtement glissé sur de l'eau, et avec des talons aiguilles, c'est dur de ne pas tomber. Apparemment, je me serai effondré devant le fossé, les gardes n'ayant pas réussi à me rattraper. Mais rien est sur, je n'en suis pas certaine, ma mémoire me fait défaut pour ce moment la.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était une fille très sympathique, et naturelle. Je me risquais, même si je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques minutes, à lui demander plus de précisions sur son ancienne activité.

-J'aimerais bien, mais Brit va venir te chercher pour le reste de la visite.

**TOC **

La porte s'ouvrit sur Brit. Comme Minzy savait ?

Enfin, peut importait. Brit était venue,en effet, pour poursuivre le reste de la visite. Elle commença par ce qu'il y avait dans le couloir,qui menait au dortoir, à savoir une infirmerie pour cette aile du bâtiment, le bureau du et de la chef de dortoir -des personnes dont on devait m'expliquer leur fonctions plus tard-, le dortoir des garçons, voisin au notre, et une salle de bain communes. Qui ne servait forcément jamais, puisque chacun avait la leur.

Puis elle passa dans une partie de l'établissement. Apparemment,nous étions l'aile de dortoir la plus proche du self, et c'est pas là qu'elle passa en premier ,après le long couloir.

Le self était vraiment très grand. En fait, il y avait deux files. Brit m'expliqua le fonctionnement, classique, mais aussi qu'aucune restriction n'était faite. On pouvait prendre ce que l'on voulait, en quantité qu'on voulait. Mais du principe qu'on pouvait penser et faire apparaître ce que l'on voulait... Le self servait donc plutôt à ramener les élèves sur ''terre'', d'après mon guide. Autant dire que j'étais de son avis.

La visite continua avec l'étage du dessus. On me montra les grandes salles de lectures,celles d'études. Les salles de classes,de type plus ou moins classique.

Brit m'arrêta alors que je continuais à marcher.

« On s'arrête la ?

-Ouais, je suis crevée, me répondit-elle. Je retourne au dortoir. Continue seule si tu veux. Oublie juste pas qu'on est à l'aile C,c'est tout.

-Hum...ok. A plus

-Ouais. »

Je continuais donc seule,dans les couloirs aux airs familiers. On aurait dit vraiment un lycée classique, me faisant penser à celui de Forks. En marchant, je pensais alors à ce que j'avais ,peut-être perdu. Peut-être,car ça pouvait très bien n'être qu'un rêve,n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière,à part Angela, et mon père, je n'aurais pas perdu plus d'êtres chers en partant à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'amis, j'étais juste une solitaire. La peine,souffrance causées par la mort de ma mère et ma grand-mère ? Non,même pas. Juste une fille solitaire.

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs,de la ''partie''lycée.

J'entendis soudainement une musique, venir d'un salle. Je m'approchais donc, curieuse. J'ai toujours aimé la musique,autant que les livres. Ma mère m'avait essayé, forcé même ! au solfège. Sans succès. Je ne savais toujours pas aligner trois notes sur un piano. J'avais donc abandonné ma première année de solfège obligatoire au bout de mois,sans jamais avoir un cours de piano.

Je m'approchais donc, et ouvris la porte derrière laquelle j'entendais mieux le son. Une chanson chanté par une voix féminine, ce n'était donc pas un CD .

Je reconnus _Edge Of Glory _de Lady Gaga. Cette version là était plus rock. Bien meilleur.

Je rentrais dans la pièce,poussée par la curiosité. Que pouvait-il m'arriver ? J'étais déjà morte. Ou presque.

Un studio. C'était un studio d'enregistrement. Whaou. J'aurais du m'en douter, dans ce genre d'endroit,on aurait pu même trouver un plateau de tournage sans problème !

Derrière la vitre semi-teintée, un groupe jouait. Un jeune garçon jouait de la batterie, un autre de la basse, une fille -superbe- à la guitare. La chanteuse était une élève toute petite, obligée de lever légèrement la tête pour atteindre le micro. Elle tenait celui-ci des deux mains, et était tellement emballée dans la chanson,qu'elle fermait les yeux. En fait, ils fermaient tous à peu près les yeux. Sauf un. Le bassiste me fixait droit dans les yeux,avec un sourire sur le visage, jouant comme s'il était en ''transe ''.

La fille chantait tellement bien, d'une voix si puissante,qu'elle m'en donna les frissons. Et lorsque la chanson fut finit, elle se réveilla doucement, ouvrant les yeux en douceur, un sourire au lèvres.

« J'espère que ça t'as plu. »

Je me retournais vers ma gauche. Le bassiste était là,et me regardait tout aussi ...fort. Il m'avait ébranlée,ce gars la. Rien que se tenir à distance, on sentait de la force et de la prestance émanant de lui.

Depuis quand j'analyse autant les gens moi ?

« Oui, beaucoup. »

* * *

****Au fait: Brit parle très vite, voila pourquoi ses paroles n'ont presque aucune virgules, ponctuations x) **

**Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça vous à plu !**

**Min1Gi**


	8. Chapter 8

Le garçon qui se tenait devant était vraiment mignon. C'est la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit. Oui je sais... Assez pathétique ! Je suis une fille,c'est normal. Bon ok, une fille adolescente. Là,ça devient normal...

Il était donc franchement beau, avec des cheveux bruns attachés en arrière. La couleur de ses yeux était identique à celle de sa chevelure, bruns profonds. Bruns comme les miens. Je me mis à le regarder moins précisément. Il portait des Converses cloutées, correspondant à son style plutôt Rock général. Son t-shirt serré ne cachait absolument rien de sa musculature: ses gros biceps auraient du m'alerter en premier. S'il n'avait pas une si belle tête.

« T'as de ces muscles !,crachai-je.

Je venais de dire ça tout haut. Super. Ça ne sera pas la première personne à me trouver bizarre. Dommage,j'aurais aimé être au moins amie avec lui...

Je l'entendis rire -gentiment.

« Haha. Oui, à la base,c'est moi à la batterie. Je suis Dimitri, me répondit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la serrai, la trouva très chaude à la base. Depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, je n'avais pas ressenti de chaud ou froid. Du tiède alors ?

Son visage affichait un regard étonné pendant quelque seconde. Pourquoi était il étonné ? Pourquoi me regardait-il de bas en haut, de haut en large ? Pourquoi me dévisageait-il ,tout simplement, comme s'il avait une révélation ?

Il valait mieux oublié ce court, très court instant, qui pouvait être gênant à la longue.

J'essayai donc de lui faire un peu de discussion. Je venais d'entrer sans permission dans leur salle d'enregistrement et de répétition.

« Bella. Eumh... Alors tu es batteur ? Pourquoi étais tu à la basse aujourd'hui alors ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète, lui demandai-je timidement.

Il me répondit avec un grand sourire.

- J'initie Seth à la batterie.

Je regardais le jeune garçon,typé. Un indien natif ? Il paraissait bien jeune,comparé à toutes les personnes que j'avais bien pu rencontré.

-Il faut toujours un remplaçant en cas d'empêchement.,continua Dimitri. Tu le vois ? Il discute avec Alice,notre chanteuse principale. Et Rosalie est occupée à la guitare. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

Si seulement il savait...

-Absolument pas ! J'ai toujours voulu, mais n'est pas survécu à l'année de solfège obligatoire. »

Nous rîmes ensemble Wow, je n'aurais sûrement jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec un inconnu avant. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux … me dit il avec un sourire charmeur, tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Wow oh oh ! Doucement !

-Wouah, c'est de la drague ça ?

Ici, j'avais vraiment pris l'habitude de ne pas réfléchir avant de parler apparemment !

Et de choquer les gens... Oui, le gars devant moi faisait les gros yeux. Oh, mais longtemps. Juste quelques secondes. Je n'aurais pas vu cette réaction,en temps normal. Mais,eh, j'étais dans un lieu particulier !

Même trop particulier, parce qu'après les yeux étonnés,il me sortit les yeux charmeurs.

Non pas que ça me déplaisait.

« Seulement si tu veux que je te drague, me répondit-il en souriant »

Ok... Je devais répondre quoi ? ''Oh tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas,bien au contraire...'' ou ''Euh, ouais, dégage avant que a main ne se retrouve sur ta joue après un grand élan,donnant suffisamment de force pour te faire mal''

Non,j'allais opter pour la version plus... normale,justement. Entre les deux.

« Euh...Eh bien...

Oui,Bella,sors un mot de ta bouche ! Parle avec des mots ! *

Qui devais-je remercier,du fond du cœur, à ce moment là ? A cet instant, la chanteuse principale débarqua dans la pièce, sauta sur moi pour se présenter. Je sus donc que c'était bien Alice, la seule et unique chanteuse du groupe. J'entamais une classique conversation avec elle, afin de mieux la connaître et,soyons honnêtes, éviter les regards insistant de Dimitri.

Il était franchement mignon,même canon. Gentil,sympathique aussi. Mais... pour différentes raisons, je ne me voyais pas commencer une relation autre qu'amicale avec un garçon.

J'avais eu un petit-ami. En primaire... donc autant dire que je n'avais eu aucune relations amoureuses quelconque. Ce qui n'a pas mis une grosse tâche sur ma vie !

Peut-être que dans ce monde, je pouvais lâcher prise sur les règles et être un point moins coincée, mais un sentiment enfoui me disait de ne rien faire,de laisser les choses se passer. Mon subconscient me disait surtout, depuis que j'étais arrivé dans le lycée de Forks,depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, qu'un jour,je finirai tout de même par avoir un lien avec Edward Cullen.

Alice me présenta à Rosalie, une jeune fille très jolie, sûrement admirable,mais surtout très distante et peu souriante. Ironiquement,je sentais que nous allions bien nous entendre elle et moi.

Les deux filles me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à mon dortoir -et heureusement d'ailleurs,car j'allais m'engager dans une direction totalement opposée- et j'appris que le leur ne se trouvait pas trop loin. Au moins,si jamais je ne m'entendais pas avec Minzy, l'hospitalité d'Alice ne me laisserait pas sans endroit où dormir.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je les saluais. Qui sait quand on allait se revoir.

Apparemment ,Alice avait tout prévu :

« Je te garde une place pour le dîner ! On mangera avec Rosalie,et des amies à nous. A tout à l'heure ! »

J'arrivais devant ma porte,le voyant sous le nom de Minzy étant bleu. Super...Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Je rentrai, restai dans le couloir ?

C'était pas chambre. Mais depuis à peine une heure tout de même,je n'étais pas encore totalement ''chez moi''.

Je tentai donc de toquer,sans forcément craindre une mauvaise réaction. Le voyant signifiait peut-être qu'elle était elle était sous la douche, ou toute nue dans la chambre...

Je l'entendis me demander d'entrer. Le voyant passa au vert.

La chambre était en désastre. Et quand je disais désastre, pour une petite maniaque comme moi, c'était un euphémisme. Une tornade avait du passer par là, il n'y avait aucune autre explication ! En moins d'une heure, la pièce fut retournée, que dis-je , ensevelie sous des couches de vêtements.

Se préparait-elle pour le grand soir,ou quoi ?

« Heu...Minzy, je peux te demander pourquoi ce remue-ménage total pendant mon absence ?

-J'ai rendez vous » me répondit-elle en s'appliquant du mascara, y apportant toute son attention.

Je tentai d'accéder à mon,lit aussi pris par l'assaut de la garde-robe, et m'assit tant bien que mal. Je la regardais s'apprêter, soudain presque admirative devant sa mise en beauté. Le résultat fut plus que présent. C'était une bombe !

Des qu'elle eut finit son maquillage, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux, lissant encore et encore sa mèche déjà parfaitement raide par ses cheveux naturels. Un détail tilta dans ma tête, juste à cet instant.

Minzy avait les cheveux d'une couleur étrange. Ses racines étaient brunes, mais plus on s'en éloignait, plus le brun s'éclaircit, teinté de mèche grises, pour finir en tay en die couleur argent. Très original.

Cette couleur gris/métal aurait pu la vieillir, mais tout au contraire : elle mettait ses yeux charbonné au smoky eye, en valeur. D'ailleurs, une teinture noir n'aurait pas été permise. Trop de noir peut faire peur ...Enfin,ce n'était que mon avis. Et celui ci ne sert pas à grand chose, puisque la mode et moi, nous n'étions pas super copine. Un peu, mais pas meilleures amies,si vous voulez.

J'appris que Minzy avait rendez-vous avec un garçon, un dénommé Tyler.

Après lui avoir fait promettre de ranger la chambre, je sortis rejoindre Alice au réfectoire.

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce grand retard ! J'ai trop de devoirs, surtout ces dernières semaines. Normalement, je devrais être plus rapide à l'avenir ! **_

_**Pour me trouver une excuse, j'ai essayé de faire un long chapitre ! Bon la fin est vraiment nulle, je n'avais plus du tout d'idée... D'ailleurs j'ai perdu la feuille où j'avais écris toute la trame, du coup, j'avance un peu « au n'imp » **_

_**Encore un mauvais point. **_

_**Enfin. J'espère qu'au moins le début vous à plu ! **_

_**Je vous promet que je ferai bientôt référence à Edward. D'un quelconque manière ;) **_

_**Bisous, encre désolée ! **_

_**MinGi**_


End file.
